1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing information/data services to a telecommunication device user from data networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent No. 0797368 discloses a telecommunication system and radio base station and portable telecommunication terminal thereof. In that system, information is stored in the base station (i.e., cells), which determines the minimum localization range of the portable/mobile telephone. Generally, in any given case, this range is equivalent to the cell size, and in some instances may be as large as 35 sq. km. Thus, it is clear that user localization is somewhat indeterminable, which results in the inability to use or even provide services to a mobile terminal user that require precise location information. Only when a call is placed to the mobile terminal can the stored information be transmitted to the mobile terminal from the base station. The information storage in this system is limited to the telecommunication operator""s telecommunication network, thereby resulting in a limitation on the ability to provide additional services to the mobile terminal user. In addition, the inability to accurately locate the mobile terminal coupled with the fact that there is no connection between data networks and the communication network prevents the direct sending of data services to the mobile terminal user.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 98/36585 discloses a sponsored call and cell service that suffers from the same previously mentioned localization and information storage problems, and lack of connection to data networks to enable it to provide data services to the end user/subscriber. In accordance with the disclosed system, subscriber location is determined when the subscriber makes an outgoing call. This, however, results in a determination as to the cell location of the mobile user and does not provide any more accurate localization of the user. As mentioned previously, the cell size can be up to 35 sq. km.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables more accurate localization of a user""s location and thereby enable services to be provided to the user via his telecommunication terminal without requiring the user to make an outgoing call in order to receive such services.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing information/data services to a telecommunication device user where a connection exists between the data networks providing the services and the communication network to which the user is connected.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of storing service data intended for a particular user provided from a service provider in a device that is not part of the user""s mobile telephone network (i.e., base station, MSC, etc.).
In accordance with a preferred embodiment the apparatus of the present invention includes at least one service provider having a service server connected to a global computer network, such as, for example the internet. A public switching telephone network is connected to the global computer network and provides a connection to the user""s home or office location. An interface device, such as a microserver, is connected to the public switching telephone network at the user""s home or office and to the user""s wireless mobile terminal and/or their wired fixed terminal.
Once the interface device is connected as described, the service provider can send service information to the user which is received and stored in the interface device. The interface device provides the stored information to the user at a user set appropriate time, such as, for example, before or during a user call, or when the user activates the mobile telephone or fixed telephone to make an outgoing or receive an incoming call.
The interface device is provided with a wireless communication protocol, such as bluetooth, to enable the wireless transmission of the received service information to the user""s wireless terminal.